The inventors of the present application found at least the following problems with the related technology in the process of implementing solutions according to embodiments of the present application.
At present, electronic devices, especially mobile phones, small tablet computers etc. have been widely used in people's daily life. With the development of electronic technology and multi-window display technology, a user can start and use an application not only in a form of full-screen window, but also in a form of windowlet (i.e., non-full-screen window). Multiple applications can be started and used in a form of multiple windowlets at the same time.
In the above electronic devices supporting multi-window multi-application functions, applications started and used in various windows are executed independently of each other. This cannot satisfy users' needs for multi-window multi-application interaction. For example, if data is to be transferred between multiple windowlets, a user may have to perform multiple operations to implement the data transfer, thus affecting the user's experience. In addition, when multiple applications are displayed simultaneously in a form of multiple full-screen windows or multiple non-full-screen windows on a display unit of an electronic device, there is no solution in the art to exchange contents of two non-full-screen windows quickly and conveniently so as to reduce the time required for operation and enhance the user's experience. Moreover, sometimes a user may be interested in only part of contents in the window. As an example, some applications display advertisement contents at the top or bottom of the window, but a user may not want to see the advertisement contents. As another example, when a user plays a puzzle game in a puzzle application, contents of the whole puzzle are displayed in the window by the puzzle application, but the user may be interested in only some area of the puzzle game. The existing window technology is unable to present contents according to users' needs.